Siempre el mismo día
by Light Bonny
Summary: Fanfic AU. OoC General. ¿Crees en la reencarnación? ¿De qué forma el pasado jugó para juntar a un par de chicas de un modo que en el presente sus destinos siguen entrelazados? . Se dice que no todos los caminos conducen a Roma. Pero todos mis caminos me condujeron a ti. Faberry/Brittana. Secundarios: Quick. Finchel. Bram. Dantana.
1. Soñando el futuro

"_Hay que soñar en el futuro, sin despreciar el presente."_

_** Caminaba... por un largo pasillo, a mi alrededor unas taquillas se afilaban adornando ambos costados de aquel corredor. La gente iba y venía, todos jóvenes vestidos en jeans y camisetas de colores. La gente me miraba, yo sonreía con satisfacción pero dejando ver cierto desdén. Mis manos posadas en sendos lados de mi cintura, acompañaban el contoneo de mi cintura. **_

_** De pronto, me detuve y le miré... esos ojos marrones, siempre profundos e intensos. Su sonrisa amplia dejaba ver sus blancos dientes. A pesar de que llevaba aquel feo suéter de renos y esa falda algo insulsa, le reconocí. Comencé a caminar intentando alcanzarle, el pasillo comenzó a hacerse más largo, alejándole cada vez más y más. De pronto un chico apareció rodeándole la cintura, el era alto y de una complexión poco atlética... le vi susurrarle al oído y como ella se reía mientras le regalaba un par de caricias, quise gritar y decirle que yo estaba allí; ningún sonido salió de mis entrañas. Ella seguía pareciéndome más lejana... deje de correr, mis piernas ya no reaccionaban y comencé a ver como mis pies se fundían, cual cera, en el piso. **_

_**-Hermosa, ya estoy aquí... soy yo...-**_

_**-¿Tu?-**_

_**-Soy el que...- no alcancé a escuchar el resto de esa frase porque el suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse, abriendo un hueco negro debajo de mi. Un hueco que poco a poco se tragaba el resto del lugar, mi acompañante fue absorbido también y en su búsqueda por salvarse, me sujeto por el tobillo arrastrándome con él. Comencé a caer, no se por cuanto tiempo... solo sé que me detuve gracias a que di con una superficie blanca y fría, oí un llanto de bebé y cuando menos lo imagine lo tenía entre mis brazos. Entonces...**_

El radio de mi despertador comienza a sonar, dejando tocar como saludo de buenos días el tema Revolution de una de mis bandas favoritas. De pronto oigo un par de golpes en mi puerta, y seguido a ellos la gruesa voz de mi padre.

-¡Lucy!... Vamos princesa, es hora de levantarte... No querrás levantarte tarde para el primer día de clases de tu último curso, además es en una nueva escuela- sonrío de medio lado, con un deje de ironía; mientras en mi interior apremio a mi padre con un "Guay, ¡que emoción!"... pero no lo diré, suficiente tiene con el trabajo y sobrellevar el tener que ser padre soltero; no quiero hacerle sentir mal.

-Ya voy papi...- contesto en el tono más dulce, que el hecho de acabarme de levantar me permite hacer.

-Media hora, Lu. El desayuno estará en la mesa, mientras me baño para pasarte a dejar-

Mientras me lavo los dientes, no puedo evitar pensar en lo extraño de mi sueño... realmente ha sido raro, ya que estoy segura de que no estaba en esta época; fue como estar en otro año y en otro lugar.

-¡Hotchner, Lucy! Ya es tarde- oigo gritar a mi padre seguramente desde el vestíbulo, escupo por última vez el agua con la que me he enjuagado la pasta y salgo apurada, tomando de la cama mi mochila. Después bajo las escaleras saltando de dos en dos los escalones, y allí está mi padre con su sonrisa algo fría pero que a pesar de todo me da la valentía para seguir adelante.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, ma'- digo antes de salir de la casa por completo, a un retrato que adorna el pequeño recibidor del lugar.


	2. La mirada Marrón

**Hola, a todos. En el anterior capítulo no puse la respectiva Nota de Autor... Así que disculpas por ello, recién me empiezo a familiarizar con la forma de edición de el sitio.**

**Solo diré que como bien se puede leer en el Sumary esta es una historia AU, es decir, un Universo Alternativo. Las protagonistas son Quinn y Rachel, aunque tendrán sus participaciones Santana y Brittany... a decir verdad, es mi primer Fanfic con Faberry por protagonista; así que me llevará un poco de tiempo que los capítulos se lean naturales. Una disculpa por ello.**

**También les adelantó que esto es lo que viene siendo una precuela, ya que después de esta historia subiré la que fue la idea original de todo esto. Espero, llegar al final al menos de esta primera historia con una buena recepción.**

**Por cierto, hay que aclarar que este Fic esta ambientado en los años 70 y 80. Y por lo demás, poco a poco irán conociendo a los personajes. Sin embargo, creo que por última anotación debo aclararles algo... los personajes han cambiado de apellidos. Así pues:**

**Lucy Q. Hotchner, es Quinn Fabray.**

**Rachel Luchesse, es Rachel Berry.**

**Brittany Gotti, es Brittany Pierce**

**Santana Suazes, es Santana Lopez**

**Finn Devino, es Finn Hudson**

**Sammuel Delacroce, es Sam Evans**

**Hay otro par de personajes que habría que aclarar, pero lo haré cuando hagan sus respectivas apariciones. Sin más, me despido de momento... espero que les agrade.**

* * *

"Escuela Preparatoria Pública de New York" se leía en una placa en los jardines principales del edificio. Suspiré mientras apretaba un poco la correa de mi mochila, nunca me ha gustado ese aire de ser la nueva de la clase; y ahora había que aunar el hecho de que los últimos dos años los había cursado en casa. Casi se podría decir que había olvidado como era ir a una escuela con chicos de mi edad por doquier. Sencillamente, escalofriante.

Voltee a ver a mis espaldas, papá seguía estacionado justo donde me había dejado bajar. Me sonrío con orgullo y satisfacción, entonces lo supe no podía echarme atrás y decir que quizá quería seguir estudiando en casa.

-Diviértete princesa- grito eufórico justo antes de arrancar el vehículo, dirigiéndose seguramente a la base policíaca en la que ahora trabajaba, sonreía forzosamente y me di la vuelta. Justo después estaba de bruces contra el pasto que adornaba el lugar.

-¡Fijate por donde vas, idiota!- dijo una chica en un acento que remarcaba su extranjerismo. Seguramente sería latina o española.

-¡Fijate tu estúpida! Yo estaba parada justo aquí solo me di la vuelta... Has sido tu el estorbo- contesté mientras me levantaba del suelo

-¿Yo? Ahora resulta... Pero si has sido tú la que se dio la vuelta sin más. Deja que me levanté y te haré saber quién es la estúpida aquí... Querrás nunca haber venido aquí-

-A vamos... te estoy esperando- contesté con mi ira borbotando al mil, esto no se quedaría así.. Acababa de regresar a mí la vieja perra Hotchner.

La chica se levantó del suelo, cuando estuvo frente a mí me dio una fuerte mirada acusadora; la cual, por supuesto, respondí. Ella sonrío con desdén, comenzando a arremangar las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero.

-Santana Suazes Fajardo... ¡¿Que diablos estás haciendo?!- cuestionó una mujer que me pareció conocida, justo un par de metros detrás de la chica frente a mí

-Nada... Solo pongo en su lugar a esta...-

-¿Perdona?... "Esta" tiene su nombre- le contesté molesta

-No me importa... es igual de irrelevante que el número de habitantes de este país- contestó la chica, pero justo entonces la mujer de tez algo bronceada la tomo por el brazo izquierdo aplicando algo de fuerza; lo supe por el gesto que se instaló en el rostro de la chica.

-Disculpate Santana...- indicó la señora

-¿Porque? Ella me tiró al suelo- se defendió

-Santana... haz lo que te digo o ese Camaro que quieres jamás llegará- amenazó la mujer mirando con severidad a quién supuse era su hija

-Pero mamá...- volvió a quejarse la chica, su madre le miró seriamente un par de segundos; Santana suspiró resignada mientras volteaba a verme con desprecio

-Disculpas...- dijo entre-dientes

-Ni ella ni yo te hemos oído-

-Disculpa... como quiera que te llames...- su madre le miró de nuevo severamente

-¿Como que "como quiera que te llames?- reprendió la mujer, de nuevo

-Es que no sé su nombre- se excusó la chica

-¿Cuál es tu nombre hija?- preguntó la señora

-Lucy Hotchner- contesté

-Disculpame Lucy- dijo Santana aún con ese desdé impreso en su voz

-Bien, ahora... Intenta hacer amigos y deja de pelear con todos- dijo su madre mientras le palmeaba las mejillas y poco después se iba. Santana suspiro pesadamente

-Lo siento...- dije antes de que ella reanudara su andar

-Claro que lo haces... Y ahora hasta nunca... espero- Santana reanudó su andar hacia la entrada del edificio, justo donde el resto de chicos se aglomeraban; cada vez más, debido a la cercanía del inicio de clases.

Miré de nuevo el edificio, intentando darme una razón para seguir allí y no ir a dar un tour por la ciudad. Entonces la música proveniente de un automóvil deportivo último modelo me llamo la atención; "Woman in Love" era una canción muy vieja para mi gusto y sin embargo por algo llamó mi atención.

-Pero Finn, lo que te diga o deje de decir mi padre no tiene ningún veredicto final en mis decisiones... Soy mayor, me se cuidar sola. No te necesito como guardaespaldas sino como novio- argumentó la castaña de baja estatura, mientras bajaba del automóvil de un brinco

-¡Abre la puerta!... Oh, vamos Rachel. Te lo he dicho muchas veces... No bajes de ese modo, no es adecuado para tu imagen y mucho menos para la integridad de este precioso- dijo un chico de considerable altura, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del copiloto y comenzaba a revisarla como buscando una imperfección

Era una escena algo graciosa, no sólo por lo opuestos que se veían la dulce pareja: el vestía como un rockero empedernido, muy al estilo de Jim Morrison; mientras que ella vestía un perfecto atuendo que podría jurar haber visto en la última edición de Vogue... también por la forma en que el chico escrutaba milímetro a milímetro de su automóvil, con una cara de concentración que parecía demasiado para sí. Suspiré, era hora de dejar de chismosear en la vida ajena y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la dirección en busca de mis horarios y demás formalidades. Busque aquel papel que me había dado mi padre esa mañana para presentar con la secretaria; finalmente lo encontré en medio de una de mis libretas, sonreí aliviada. Entonces alcé la vista y me topé con una mirada marrón que irradiaba euforia como si de un momento a otro toda esa energía fuera a estallar y encender el lugar, un extraño nudo se instaló en mi garganta acompañado de un cosquilleo que ocupaba mi abdomen. Ella sonrío mostrando su perfecta dentadura y a su vez me hizo sonreír a mi de la manera más sincera que había llegado a sonreír desde hacía dos años.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio del día escolar sonó, el chico del automóvil puso un brazo alrededor de la castaña y antes de siquiera poder contestar aquel ademán de mano que ella me regalo; fui arrastrada a clase gracias al tumulto formado por los chicos que llegaban tarde a clases.


	3. Tropezando con el destino

**_Porque solo existen dos opciones en la vida... casualidad y causalidad. Y tú, fuiste ambas en mi vida anterior._**

**_Para ti. Mi dulce alma gemela, que no sé cuando ni como pero te encontraré._**

* * *

**TROPEZANDO CON EL DESTINO**

-¡Hola Rach!- saludo la melodiosa voz de cierta rubia que cerraba su taquilla, la morena simplemente le sonrío... aún seguía anonada por lo sucedido hacía unos minutos con aquella rubia desconocida para ella ¿Acababa de entrar al instituto? No, se veía lo suficientemente madura para estar a penas en noveno grado ¿Siempre había ido al Instituto? Imposible, de se así seguramente la hubiese notado hacía mucho tiempo; aunque ha decir verdad, no es como si pasara mucho tiempo fuera de su grupo algo elitista "solo chicos que su padre conociera y no fueran hijos de policías o tuvieran algún contacto con ella"

-¡RACHEL LUCHESSE, BRITTANY GOTTI! ¿Pensando en escapar en su primer día de clase?- la ya conocida voz de aquel hombre calvo, llamó la atención de el par de primas que se limitaron a medio sonreír. No tenían excusa, ni siquiera lo habían hecho al propósito. Sin embargo, para su suerte o quizá no tanta... apareció en el pasillo un grupo de cuatro chicos, todos con un elemento en común; su chaqueta de cuero negro.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachie?- preguntó el chico que parecía la cabecilla del grupo, su alta estatura y un cuerpo que parecía tosco; imponía un poco de respeto, y por si eso no era suficiente poseía su grupo de seguidores todos con un alto parecido a un troll. Igual de idiotas, siempre decía Rachel cuando tenía la oportunidad de ofenderlos. Todos dispuestos a defender, de ser necesario con su propia vida, a la chica de ojos marrón y de paso a la rubia que le acompañaba. Así que no era de extrañar que el subdirector se echara atrás ante la amenazante mirada del grupo de chicos.

-Bueno, Rachel... Brittany... compañía... solo quiero recordarles que es el primer día... Mejor dar una buena impresión ¿no? Así que bueno... Vayan a clase- el hombre salió de escena tal y como apareció. Dejando en el pasillo al grupo de adolescentes, los "trolls" comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia en tanto Finn sonrío de medio lado mientras se acercaba a su novia y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros; Brittany por su parte simplemente suspiro.

-Bueno chicos, me voy... Le he prometido a _Don Carlo_ que esté año al menos igualaré las calificaciones más bajas de Paolo, y esas eran B y C- y fue así que Rachel terminó por alejarse de Finn y seguir a su prima a clases

Y mientras tanto, en un salón no muy alejado de esa escena. Cierta rubia acababa de ser designada a trabajar por todo el año escolar con Santana Suazes. Ninguna de las dos se mostraba conforme, pero era eso o trabajar con las chicas que tenían récord en inasistencia a la clase de Química Avanzada. Terminaron por aceptar, de mala gana y sin dejar de lado los comentarios sarcásticos y las indirectas que siempre terminaban por citar el accidente de esa mañana.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Las clases habían transcurrido, el día por fin había acabado. Y era hora de volver a casa. Rachel, guardaba sus libros en su taquilla y a su lado, su prima Brittany ya le esperaba con la mochila colgada sobre un solo hombro mientras paseaba sus ojos en lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Brittany, era muy observadora o al menos ahora lo era; el verano la había convertido en una especie de chica madura y atenta, la cual no era y por ello Rachel estaba un poco extrañada por la actitud de su prima.

A unos metros de allí, dos chicas también acomodaban sus respectivos casilleros pero la suya era una situación muy diferente. La rubia, acomodaba con sumo cuidado sus libros poniéndolos en orden alfabético concentrada en que todo estuviera en orden; fue entonces que el golpe dado a puño limpio por la morena a la puerta de su taquilla hizo que el avance por parte de la rubia se hiciera añicos. Los libros cayeron esparciéndose por toda la área superficial del casillero, haciendo a Quinn resoplar con rabia.

-¿Acaso no puedes comportarte como la gente normal?- cuestionó la rubia cerrando de un portazo su casillero, no estaba de humor para reacomodar sus libros; lo haría el día siguiente.

-No... no puedo... Lo siento princesita perfecta pero te aguantas o te aguantas...- contestó enojada Santana mientras se hacía con un par de libretas y las metía a su mochila

-Bien, entonces creo que o tu pasas por aquí antes que yo o después... No podré aguantar un año siendo vecinas de taquilla si te comportarás así-

-No te pido que lo hagas...-contestó la chica encarando a su interlocutora

-No lo hago porque quiera... Sino porque debo...- argumento la rubia con desdén

-Entonces aguántate...-

-Ya veremos quién termina aguantando a quién-

Quinn, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del edificio. No estaba de buenas, haber aguantado a Santana todo el día había sido agotador; definitivamente ese no había sido su día, el destino se empeñaba en hacerla toparse con la española una y otra vez. Estaba realmente cansada y furiosa... necesitaría al menos fumar dos cigarrillos antes de poder llegar a casa y hacerse cargo de sus tareas domesticas.

Rachel, cerró su casillero; lista para marcharse a casa. Brittany, recargada en su taquilla parecía realmente aburrida. La morena le sonrío a modo de disculpa, entonces la rubia se acercó y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Vamos a casa pequeño duende- indicó la rubia mientras empujaba a su prima para que comenzará a caminar

-Brittany, ¿has visto a Finn?- preguntó la castaña, recordando que la última vez que había visto a su novio había sido a la hora del almuerzo. Brittany medio sonrío, claro que sabía donde estaba el flamante novio de su prima; pero no estaba segura de querer decírselo. No es que estuviera poniéndole el cuerno o algo así, pero tampoco estaba segura de que el haber vuelto a casa puesto había que intervenir en la llegada de un barco proveniente de África con un par de toneladas de marfil; fuera a tranquilizar a Rachel, quién poco o nada sabía sobre su novio o sobre su propia vida.

Después de todo, Rachel no sabía que Finn era el hijo de Damon Devino el terrateniente de Tony Ducks (lo que venía siendo el padre Rachel) y por ende un miembro muy importante de la sociedad Gotti-Duchesse, una organización delictiva de mucho peso en Nueva York. Además su tío Anthony le había advertido que Rachel no debía saber ese pequeño pero para nada insignificante detalle, eso arruinaría la burbuja en la que vivía la dulce Rachel. Brittany no estaba segura de querer seguir mintiendo a su prima, pero la verdad era que tampoco tenía opción; entonces recordó lo que le dijo su padre durante el verano que habían pasado en Canadá "un buen mercenario sabe que mentir es lo que mantiene a las familias unidas", la rubia suspiro ella quería que su familia siguiera unida y tuvo que admitir que tendría que seguir mintiendo a la única amiga que tenía.

-¿Brittany?- Rachel estaba esperando su respuesta, a veces sentía que le ocultaban algo pero no sabía que y eso la hacía sentir que caminaba en la oscuridad. Brittany le sonrío intentando tranquilizarla.

-Si, ya sabes... Esta en el gimnasio con los chicos levantando pesas... Este año quiere ser el capitán del equipo de luchas- contestó Brittany mientras reanudaba el caminar que habían detenido debido a la pregunta de la castaña

-Entonces creo que te pediré que me des un aventón a casa... No me gusta ir al gimnasio... Siempre esta lleno de chicos que miran con cara de pervertidos- argumento Rachel, que fue reconfortada por la rubia con una palmadita en los hombros

-Ya sabes que no tienes que pedirlo... solo sube al auto y ya esta-

Quinn caminaba irritada rumbo a la puerta de salida, apretaba con furia la cinta de su mochila y es que había tenido una última discusión con Santana al intentar ponerse de acuerdo sobre el avance de su trabajo para Química. Santana le había dicho que hiciera el trabajo ella sola puesto no estaba de humor para verle. Quinn bufó ¿Acaso Santana creía que ella si estaba de humor para verla? Realmente que la española estaba loca, ahora ya no era una teoría era un hecho comprobado.

Rachel caminaba a la par de su prima, escuchando los chistes que está le decía. Estaba algo fuera de lugar, todo el día lo había estado y es que aquellos ojos verdes la habían dejado lo suficientemente impactada como para querer averiguar de quién se trataba aquella chica rubia. Y en eso iba pensando cuando de pronto sintió que el efecto de la gravedad la atraía a una velocidad increíblemente rápida y no fue sino hasta que se percató de que estaba de cara al suelo recién encerado, que cayó en la cuenta de que había dado de bruces contra el mismo... sin embargo, no era como si el suelo fuera tan suave ¿o si?

Quinn abrió los ojos, le dolía la espalda... definitivamente ese no era su día. Con sus manos palpo un cuerpo que permanecía sobre su pecho, al menos había logrado que su victima cayera sobre si misma.

Rachel alzó el rostro lo suficiente para caer en la cuenta de que estaba sobre una chica, una chica rubia. Estaba a punto de protestar por su falta de precaución al andar corriendo por los pasillos. Pero cuando la chica alzó el rostro sus miradas se reconocieron. Rachel no pudo sacar una sola palabra de su boca (y no es como si en esas situaciones siempre le pasará algo así) pero tampoco quería hacerlo, así que se limito a devolver la sonrisa que la rubia le regalaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Quinn aún con sus manos posadas en los costados de la castaña

-Si... ¿y tu?-

-Solo me duele un poco la espalda... pero supongo que me lo merecía... Al menos logré que cayeras sobre mi... Hubiera sido peor que yo cayera sobre ti, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado- argumentó Quinn con una sonrisa boba en los labios, la misma que tenía la morena en los suyos -Oye, no es que peses ni nada... Pero creo que es mejor que nos levantemos, seguro estamos obstruyendo el paso- sugirió Quinn y Rachel solo se limito a asentir. Fue así que mientras la morena ponía sus manos a sendos lados del cuerpo de la rubia, se percató de que las manos de la rubia estaban sobre su cintura; se sonrojo, entonces Quinn estaba a punto de preguntar el porque pero justo se percató de lo mismo, sonrojándose también. Y estaba a punto de decir algo pero la aparición en escena de cierta española, le hizo quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Rubia idiota! ¿Acaso esta es tu costumbre? Te tropiezas con alguien al inicio de clases... y después lo haces al finalizar las mismas... ¡Que torpe que eres!- dijo con burla Santana, que recibió una mirada llena de furia por parte de la rubia; cuando esta estuvo al fin de pie.

-Lo siento, enserio- se volvió a disculpar Quinn, una vez de pie

-Le pasa a cualquiera... solo anda con más cuidado-

-¡Rachel! Vamos es tarde acabo de recordar que mi padre me quiere temprano en casa- aseveró Brittany un par de pasos alejada de la escena

-Bueno... hasta luego. Espero tropezarme... digo verte pronto- se despidió Rachel, para después desaparecer de allí

Y así fue como, dos veces en el mismo día las chicas tuvieron una interacción... Pero el destino apenas estaba moviendo cartas y ese juego acababa de empezar.


	4. Lucy Quinn Hotchner

**Lucy Quinn Hotchner**

Era una mañana cálida de verano, el número 321 de la Avenida Carolina del Sur mostraba movimiento por parte de sus habitantes; una familia pequeña de tres integrantes: el matrimonio Hotchner y su único retoño, Lucy Quinn; una jovencita de 16 años. La familia se preparaba para salir de viaje, por ello no era raro que Jack estuviera en la cochera revisando el auto mientras Lucy preparaba aperitivos en la cocina y Quinn gritoneara de cuando en cuando porque no encontraba tal o cual cosa.

Lucy Hotchner, era una zoologa que no ejercía su profesión pero atendía un pequeño centro veterinario en la parte norte de la ciudad; por otra parte, todos en el vecindario sabían que en el otoño la familia se mudaría a New York debido al nuevo trabajo de Lucy: Un proyecto para abrir un zoológico en pleno Central Park. Lucy, era el claro ejemplo de la definición típica de una mujer hogareña: siempre cuidaba su pulcra vestimenta, nunca llegaba después que su esposo a casa, siempre tenía las comidas listas para sus respectivas horas, obligaba ir a Quinn a la iglesia cada domingo y además era una excelente anfitriona.

Jack Hotchner, por otro lado, era el capitán del departamento policíaco del Distrito de Columbia y el entrenador del equipo de fútbol de la Iglesia a la que acudía con su esposa e hija. Jack, era muy popular en el vecindario debido a que el había nacido, sido un niño, después un adolescente y ahora un hombre en el mismo vecindario. Jack era un hombre que a simple vista parecía frío, arrogante y severo; pero en realidad era el hombre más cariñoso, humilde y tolerante de todo el mundo. Jack a pesar de su demandante trabajo, solía dedicar sus sábados y domingos por completo a su familia.

Por último estaba Lucy Quinn Hotchner, una chica que era tan dulce y adorable como iracunda y antipática. Era la vicecapitana del equipo de porristas además de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y por si eso fuera poco el año pasado había ganado la corona en el baile de Bienvenida. Era la estudiante modelo, la hija modelo, la cristiana modelo y la adolescente modelo. Todos amaban a Lucy y sus padres siempre eran elogiados por los adultos que se maravillaban por la buena actitud de la chica

Ese fin de semana, el plan era ir en automóvil hasta New York para comenzar con la búsqueda de una casa para comenzar su mudanza lo más pronto posible. Así que puestos en acción los tres Hotchner hacían sus respectivos papeles para que el viaje saliera como se esperaba. Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que al cruzar la calle en aquella casa que llevaba un par de meses sin ser ocupada, alguien los vigilaba con suma atención.

Jack, había tenido una semana difícil en el trabajo ya que los mayores le estaban pidiendo resultados en la desmantelación del clan Duckesse-Gotti, un grupo de ganster que había expandido su territorio desde New York hasta Washington. Y por mucho que Jack se esforzaba e incluso se había quedado tres días a cubrir el turno nocturno; no había mucho avance y eso le estaba llenando de piedras el zapato. Tampoco era como sino hubiese hecho nada, porque de hecho asía un par de semanas había interceptado una carga importante de anfetaminas que procedían de New York, también había capturado a un pez pequeño que esperaba le ayudará de algo en su debido momento... pero más allá de eso, nada.

A pesar de ello, Jack se estaba esforzando porque sus chicas no notaran en absoluto que estaba un tanto molesto así que había estado en el garage desde la mañana, gracias a la excusa de la revisión del automóvil.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y Jack estaba dando un último chequeo a los frenos del automóvil, Lucy salió de la cocina rumbo a la cochera que estaba en el patio delantero de la casa y entonces un ruido ensordecedor llenó por completo el vecindario provocando que más de uno terminará tirándose al suelo; en busca de algo de protección. Jack, como el agente policíaco de alto rango que era, saco su pistola que siempre traía en la parte trasera del pantalón y corrió asía el frente de la casa, cuando estuvo en el jardín delantero sus ojos no daban crédito a la imagen que estaba frente a él. En el suelo, el cuerpo de su esposa se convulsionaba mientras una significativa mancha de sangre salía de su boca y también de su abdomen. Jack corrió para acogerla en sus brazos y entonces llegó a la escena Quinn que en cuanto se percató de la situación se derrumbo en el marco de la puerta y comenzó a llorar.

Para cuando la ambulancia llegó, Lucy había fallecido y lo único que pudieron hacer los enfermeros fue inyectar a Quinn un tranquilizante porque sus nervios realmente le estaban afectando. Fue así que cuando Lucy despertó el domingo por la mañana, arropada con una manta y con su padre mirándola desde el otro extremo de la sala, por un momento pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla; pero el timbre y los agentes policíacos, que poco después llegaron, le recordaron que su madre ya no estaba.

Los respectivos papeleos e investigaciones fueron hechas, pero de antemano se sabía que nada se podría solucionar ya que no había testigos visuales de la escena. Sin embargo, una llamada anónima al departamento de policías de la guarnición a la que Jack pertenecía esclareció un poco el panorama, ya que un hombre desde una caseta pública había marcado para amenazar a Jack diciéndole que la próxima vez que se metiera en los asuntos de Tony Ducks quién moriría sería su hija.

Las semanas pasaron, Lucy no volvió ese otoño al Instituto y su padre preocupado por su vida escolar contrató un profesor que viniera a darle clases a casa. Y por mucho que Jack se negaba a que Quinn siguiera sin ir a la escuela en modo presencial, no podía evitar complacer a su hija que aún no podía sobrellevar todo lo que había sucedido en el verano. Así pues, todas las mañanas Quinn recibía sus debidas lecciones en casa, a medio día iba a su terapia psicológica y por la tarde pasaba al panteón para volver ya bien entrada la noche a casa.

Por otra parte, Jack fue dado de baja en el cuerpo de policías y desde ese momento se dedico a trabajar de guardia en la Biblioteca del Congreso. A pesar de que se esforzaba por ser fuerte para su hija, no podía evitar salir cada noche a un bar que se encontraba cerca de su casa y allí bebía lo suficiente para no recordar nada hasta las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

Y así pasaron los meses en la familia Hotchner, por una parte Quinn estando la mayor parte del tiempo o acostada o en el cementerio y sin cruzar muchas palabras con su padre; y por otra parte, Jack que de a poco se convertía en un alcohólico. El memorial anual de Lucy llegó, y solo fue celebrado por Jack y Lucy con una pequeña visita al panteón que significó el comienzo de la recuperación de sus vidas.

-Quinn...- susurró Jack, a su hija que aún estaba hincada a un lado de la lápida de su madre -Lu...- la rubia suspiró y volteó a ver a su padre

-¿Qué pasa Jack?

-Necesito qué sepas que nos mudamos... a New York, creo que necesitamos irnos de la ciudad y sé que posiblemente New York no sea la mejor alternativa para comenzar a desprendernos de tu madre... Pero, ella siempre amo New York ¿sabes? Así que es probable que a ella le agrade vernos comenzar allí... Como personas nuevas, todo nuevo, tu y yo- el policía se mostraba firme y serio mientras su rubia hija le miraba desde su posición con un gesto de confusión

Y fue así como la mudanza de Lucy Quinn y Jack Hotchner dio inicio; las decoraciones del 321 de la Avenida Carolina del Sur comenzaron a ser empacadas en cajas y los muebles fueron los primeros en subir al camión de mudanzas.

A mediados del mes de Noviembre, los Hotchner estaban listos para dejar Washington y a pesar de lo difícil que era eso; ambos se mostraron expectantes ante lo que les depararía el futuro en New York. Así fue como aquella fría tarde Jack encendió el automóvil indicando que era la hora de partir y de cierto modo apurar a Quinn, quién aún estaba en su habitación. Quinn al escuchar el claxón sonar se levantó del suelo, donde había estado sentada desde asía un rato, y antes de salir tomó consigo una caja; bajó las escaleras a paso lento, disfrutando de cada minuto en aquel lugar que había sido su hogar durante sus 16 años de vida. Cuando Quinn estuvo fuera, suspiró mientras dejaba que una ligera media sonrisa surcara su rostro en tanto caminaba hasta el contenedor de basura que estaba a las afueras de su casa, y allí dejó aquella caja que contenía: su uniforme de porrista, sus pompones, su chaqueta de la secundaria y aquel letrero en luces neón que dejaba leer un grande y pomposo "Quinn Hotchner". Ese fue el acto que marcó el inicio de la nueva vida de quién paso de ser Quinn Hotchner a ser Lucy Hotchner; en honor a su madre.

New York, era la ciudad de los sueños de muchos; pero aún así a Quinn le parecía demasiado en comparación al pacífico Washington que había dejado atrás. La adaptación fue una de las partes más difíciles para la rubia que prefirió seguir con sus clases en casa. Sin embargo, Lucy poco a poco comenzó a salir de casa y recorrer la ciudad y cuando menos se dio cuenta estuvo lo suficientemente lista para acudir a inscribirse en el Senior Year de la Secundaria Pública de New York; provocando que Jack al fin se sintiera satisfecho y pleno.

Y así de a poco el mes de septiembre de 1975 llegó, de modo que el inicio de clases estuvo en la vuelta de la esquina; lo cual, indicaba un nuevo inicio para Lucy Quinn Hotchner. Una rubia que se había propuesto dejar atrás su vida de porrista, chica popular y otras cosas en Washington junto a la muerte de su madre; para pasar a ser una rubia poco reconocida en el ambiente escolar y que estuviera enfocada en la Universidad. Eso fue lo que se recordó aquel primer día de clases, Lucy, mientras se peinaba frente al espejo y tarareaba Help!, en tanto Jack preparaba el desayuno en la cocina.


	5. Rachel Luchesse

**Rachel Luchesse**

Anthony Luchesse era hijo de inmigrantes judíos, su padre había sido un honrado joyero que ganaba su vida vendiendo y reparando artículos joyeros en un pequeño local que estaba en la Quinta Avenida; su madre una chica de familia media murió cuando el era apenas un pequeño de 7 años. Su padre nunca pudo superar la perdida de su esposa y se volvió alcohólico, de modo que Anthony comenzó a educarse por lo que aprendía en la calle. Cuando Anthony llegó a los dieciocho años conoció a Agatha Scott, hija de uno de los mafiosos mas poderosos de New York: Joseph Smith, quien vio en Luchesse un carismático y confiable joven al que sin ningún empacho decidió unir a su grupo de mercenarios y al poco tiempo (cuando Anthony apenas cumplió los 21 años) lo nombró su hijo y le dio el consentimiento para casarse con su única hija (Agatha).

Así pues, Agatha y Anthony celebraron sus nupcias cuando ambos tenían 24 años en medio de una gran fiesta y también debido a las innumerables peticiones de Joseph, quién por aquel entonces estaba muy enfermo y veía pronta su muerte. Al año falleció Joseph, dejando al mando de su imperio delictivo a su yerno e hijo proclamado, Anthony Luchesse, quién posteriormente adoptó el sobrenombre de Tony Ducks; un nombre que de a poco ganó su propio peso y respeto entre los gangsters de la ciudad.

Agatha y Anthony intentaron durante mucho tiempo quedar embarazados pero no vieron su sueño hecho realidad sino hasta que ambos estaban prontos a cumplir 30 años. Producto de aquel embarazo tuvieron a una pequeña niña que nombraron Rachel, sin embargo a los dos años de edad la niña sufrió la perdida de su madre. Desde entonces Anthony se propuso llenar en todos los sentidos a su hija de modo que lo que él había sufrido no se volviera a repetir.

Tony siempre separó el trabajo de sus asuntos familiares y por ello vivía en las afueras de la Gran Manzana, exactamente en Long Island. Dedicaba gran parte de sus tardes a la convivencia con su hija a quién llenaba y colmaba de juguetes y demás caprichos; así de a poco y aunque Tony no lo notará Rachel se convirtió en una chica caprichosa, pero a pesar de ello solía ser muy amable. Tony se negaba a que su hija se involucrara en los asuntos de la delincuencia y demás cosas en las que él trabajaba, por ello para Rachel su papá era dueño de un centro joyero en la Quinta Avenida ; y esto en parte era verdad, puesto este lugar era la mascara usada por Tony para encubrir sus actividades delictivas y justificar su vida llena de lujos. Además los empleados de Tony Ducks no visitaban su mansión a no ser que fueran chicos muy allegados a la familia, tal era el caso de Keith Devino; quién a su vez llevaba consigo a su pequeño Finn, un niño que de a poco se convirtió en el cómplice de juegos de la pequeña Rachel y la dulce Brittany (prima de Rachel).

Rachel comenzó a crecer y con ello los dolores de cabeza para Tony, quién no hallaba como mantener protegida a su pequeño retoño. Sin embargo, Keith y su gran fidelidad asía Luchesse forjaron al pequeño Finn quién se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Rachel y Brittany. Y fue gracias a ello que cuando Rachel y Finn entraron a la secundaria, de antemano se sabía que ambos comenzarían un noviazgo que fue celebrado y bien recibido por ambos padres.

Rachel creció sin saber absolutamente nada sobre la verdad detrás del mito del adinerado joyero Luchesse y tampoco se interesaba por ello, puesto ella nunca veía nada sospechoso y simplemente se limitaba a vivir su vida sin preguntar asuntos trillados a su padre, y entre estos asuntos estaba el porque su padre le prohibía tener contacto con personas que tuvieran que ver con la policía o porque todos sus amigos pasaban por una ligera investigación antes de inmiscuirse completamente con ella.

Sin embargo, si había algo que se preguntaba la joven Rachel y era ¿Qué era el amor? Y ¿Como era estar enamorada? Ella siempre había estado al lado de Finn y por ello sabía que lo quería y apreciaba, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de amarlo y eso era algo que la tenía completamente ofuscada. Y descubrir la respuesta de aquellas preguntas era su propósito durante su Senior Year.


	6. Santana Suazes

**Santana Suazes Fajardo**

_España, 1975._

-Pero, papá... ¡no puedes obligarme a ir a un país si yo no quiero!- recriminaba una jovencita mientras encaraba a un hombre de complexión militar que sentado desde su escritorio, con las manos juntas y su barbilla reposando sobre estas, escuchaba desde asía un rato a su hija reprochar y negarse a ir con su madre a un viaje de trabajo a los Estados Unidos de América.

-Santana, tu madre y yo lo hemos hablado y está decidido... Además...- Luis Suanzes (militar y actual dictador español) se levanto de su silla y caminó a paso decidido hasta una ventana donde recorrió las persianas lo suficiente para que el "Patio de los Asturias" llenara con su majestuosidad su campo visual -España está por estallar... No puedo permitir que tú, tu madre o incluso el malagradecido de tu hermano Felipe que ha preferido irse de aventurero a quedarse aquí a recibir una buena diciplina...

Santana suspiró, siempre era lo mismo, su padre aún no podía superar que su hermano mayor hubiese dejado la Academia Militar y se hubiese embarcado en una aventura por el Este de Europa.

-Padre, no puedes seguir con esto...- susurró colocándose detrás de su padre, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada que analizaba profundamente aquel Patio que tantas veces había recorrido pero que aún no dejaba de admirarla

-Tana, hija debes dejar de interceder en favor de Felipe... Está bien que seas mi princesa pero no por ello debes abusar y usar ese poder para impedir que tu hermano reciba lo que se merece- señaló Luis mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a su hija, quién se limitó a sonreirle de medio lado con un deje de culpabilidad pero con esa firmeza que siempre llenaban sus ojos oscuros

-Como te decía, no quiero que ustedes sean victimas de los insurgentes... Prefiero que estén en otro país lejos de aquí, así yo podré encararme a lo que venga sin tener la sensación de estarlos exponiendo-

* * *

Y así fue como Santana Suanzes Fajardo terminó por aceptar acompañar a su madre a América, la española empacó lo suficiente y necesario para estar un par de años lejos de su tierra natal. Sin embargo, Santana no temía ni se ponía nerviosa por ello ya que era su naturaleza ser aventurera y aventada; no por nada era hija del militar más condecorado de la historia española.

Santana y su madre, Thalia Fajardo, una ex actriz que buscaba reencontrarse con su verdadera pasión, partieron de España a mediados de Julio y en cuanto llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue establecerse en una de las mejores zonas de New York además de inscribir a la joven Santana a la Secundaria Pública, puesto su padre quería que aprendiera un poco de la cultura de "personas normales y corrientes".

Así era como Santana había terminado por despertarse aquel primero de Septiembre para su primer día de clases. Y a pesar de discutir y enfurruñar una y otra vez acerca de su disgusto por haber sido "obligada amablemente" a ir a aquel país y a su vez a aquella escuela; en su interior Santana era como cualquier niña asustada que no sabía que esperar en un país que apenas y conocía por fotografías que su madre le mostraba de cuando aún se dedicaba de lleno al mundo de la actuación. Si bien, no le asustaba tener que hablar un idioma distinto a su lengua materna y esto debido a que ella había aprendido Inglés, Francés y Griego desde los doce años; lo que si le asustaba era lo que se podía esperar de los chicos en el Instituto. Pero a pesar de ello, Santana se recriminó (antes de salir de su habitación) aquello ya que una chica como ella no se debía preocupar por cosas como esas, después de todo siempre estaba la opción de mostrarse inconforme y molesta para así ocultar su verdadero ser y no estar expuesta a todo mundo ¿no?


	7. Brittany Gotti

**Brittany Gotti**

Por todos los gángsters de la ciudad, era bien conocida la sociedad "Don Ducks" la misma que debía su nombre a dos de los _dones_ más respetados en New York: Tony Ducks y Don Carlo. "Don Carlo" o Carlo Gotti (como era conocido en el mundo de las finanzas) era un chico que había vuelto de Italia después de radicar allí casi veinte años. Carlo era medio hermano de Anthony Luchesse y fue el mismo Tony quién lo acogió en la _Familia Scott-Ducks_ poco después de la muerte de su suegro y _don_ de la organización de la cual Tony había tomado cargo. Carlo entró a la vida gángster sin muchas dificultades y se convirtió por votación unánime en el _consigliere _de Tony. Un par de años después, el mismo Carlo pidió ser retirado de su cargo y se deslindo de la _Familia Scott_ para convertirse en _don_ de su propia _familia_.

Carlo poco a poco se ganó respeto y compitió junto a la _familia Scott-Ducks_ por ser de las _familias_ más respetadas dentro del mundo de la delincuencia. Y solo cuando vio que su vida como _don_ estaba asegurada mandó a traer a sus dos hijos que aún estaban en Italia: Paolo, un chico de diez años, y Britttany, una dulce niña de tan solo cinco. Ambos niños se codearon con la vida delictiva desde su llegada a los Estados Unidos, para ellos todo se trataba de un juego de policías y bandidos donde ellos junto a su padre desempeñaban el papel de los malos.

Como es obvio Brittany fue conocida por Tony (quién a pesar de que su hermano tenía su propia familia siempre frecuentaba y a menudo planeaban delitos en conjunto) y fue el mismo Tony quién pidió a Carlo que su hija frecuentara a Rachel, de ese modo la pequeña Rachel y Brittany se convirtieron no solo primas sino en las mejores amigas y cómplices de juegos, juegos en los que a menudo participaba Finn Devino.

Brittany creció, a diferencia de su prima, teniendo pleno conocimiento de lo que era la vida de su padre y a que se dedicaba detrás de la máscara del hombre de negocios financieros que Gotti utilizaba ante la sociedad. Sin embargo, no era su responsabilidad aprender sobre el arte de la delincuencia puesto su hermano Paolo era el _Sottocapo_ de la _Familia Gotti_ y por ello vivía sin preocupaciones y disfrutando de su niñez y posterior pre-adolescencia. Sin embargo esto cambiaría poco antes de su cumpleaños número 18 cuando una bala alcanzará a su hermano Paolo durante un enfrentamiento con una Familia que pretendía meterse en los asuntos de la sociedad "Don Ducks". Ante la muerte de Paolo, Carlo tenía que nombrar un _Sottocapo_ sin embargo él se negaba a darle esa responsabilidad a cualquiera que estuviera fuera de las líneas de su familia e incluso estuvo tentado a disolver su familia y juntarla con la de su hermano. Pero eso no sucedió, Brittany mostró ser lo suficientemente madura aún con sus escasos 17 años para pedir a su padre la confianza de ser su sucesora y fue así que aquel verano la dulce Brittany obtuvo su curso de adiestramiento gángster.

Carlo no deseaba que su hija se convirtiera en _don_ y por ello conservaba la esperanza de tener el tiempo de vida suficiente para casar a su hija con un buen chico, hijo de algún miembro de la _familia. _Y sus esperanzas se vieron avivadas con la llegada desde Francia de Sammuel, el hijo de su _consigliere _Salvatore Dellacroce. Sin embargo, Brittany no fue puesta al corriente de los deseos de su padre.

Ahora, Brittany estaba lista para su primer día de su Senior Year y mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo en la cocina de la mansión Gotti se preguntaba que nuevas aventuras tendría que vivir aquel año en el que no sólo tendría que esforzarse con sus calificaciones sino también en mantener oculta una verdad que de cierto modo la comprometía fuertemente; ya que de saberse a lo que se dedicaba en sus tiempos familiares o que su prima siquiera averiguara una pequeña parte de toda aquella verdad, su vida al menos como ella la conocía daría una vuelta retrograda que afectaría para siempre su futuro y su presente. Brittany estaba decidida, tendría que ser lo suficientemente madura para mantener todo a ralla y seguir siendo la chica alegra en la escuela.

* * *

_**Hola, ¿cómo están? Bueno, como podrán darse cuenta estoy de vuelta y he puesto en línea 4 capítulos que llevan por títulos los nombres de nuestras protagonistas; el fin de cada uno de estos capítulos era que ustedes conozcan mejor a cada una de ellas con sus historias previas al punto en el los dos primeros capítulos las han planteado. De ese modo supongo que es mejor para ustedes saber que es lo que esconde cada una de ellas. **_

_**Por otra parte que sepan que yo también espero actualizar pronto y seguido para no perder el hilo de la historia y bueno, aún no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos tenga este FIC pero si puedo decirles que serán varios.**_

_**Sin más me despido, espero leerlos pronto. **_

_**P.S: No olviden dejar sus reviews, estos son mis bases para seguir o cambiar cosas. **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	8. Amiga en común

**Amiga en común**

Esa mañana era particularmente fría, era Noviembre y eso significaba que el otoño estaba en todo su esplendor. Lucy se puso el abrigo antes de salir del salón de clases, no se arriesgaría a coger un resfriado no después de la buena racha que estaba teniendo en cuanto a las calificaciones; se felicitó mentalmente, de seguir así Glasgow estaría en sus bolsillos antes de la primavera.

-Lu, muévete. La cafetería se llenará y no alcanzaremos pizza... ¡hoy es jueves de pizza!- enunció una castaña de tez pálida mientras se ponía un gorro de lana

-Ya voy Spencer... Ya voy...- Lucy caminó hasta la puerta y allí se reunió con un grupo de cuatro chicas que se perdieron en sus propias conversaciones. Lucy solía juntarse con ellas, las consideraba sus conocidas pero no sus amigas; exceptuando a Spencer, ella si era su amiga, Spencer y Lucy estaban juntas en el Decatlón de Ciencias sin embargo Spencer era un año menor que la rubia. Ambas habían compaginado desde la segunda semana de clases y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron hasta la cafetería que estaba en el patio delantero del campus de la escuela, entraron y lo primero que notaron fue que efectivamente: la cafetería ya estaba llena. Spencer, bufó y miró con increpación a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa e inocente.

-Bueno... supongo que no hay mucho que hacer... Anden a formarnos- ordenó Spencer mientras empujaba a sus amigas hasta una fila

* * *

Rachel estaba cansada y se movía para todos lados, si tan solo Brittany la hubiera escuchado y hubiesen dejado que aquel chico rubio que se les había acercado les hubiese conseguido un lugar en el frente ya estuvieran comiendo. Pero no, Brittany la independiente no quería depender de nadie. Y ahora estaban allí haciendo fila para el desayuno, si tan solo Finn y ella no hubiesen discutido esa mañana... Rachel se regañó no tenía porque estar pensando en Finn; él había provocado aquel jaleo y todo porque ella quería ir con él ese fin de semana a aquel campamento que haría con sus amigos y al que, tenía entendido, Brittany también estaba invitada.

-Brittany, enserio ¿tenemos que desayunar?- cuestionó la morena volteándose a ver a su rubia prima, pero justo entonces golpeo sin querer a una chica que estaba enfrente suyo

-¡Oye!- se quejó la chica mientras volteaba a verla, Rachel estaba un tanto nerviosa... siempre evitaba esas escenas puesto tenía miedo de que alguna chica impulsiva terminará por arruinarle su cara. Y mientras esperaba encontrarse con una de esas chicas que eran novias de los chicos con pinta de criminales, rogaba al cielo porque la chica fuera un poco pacifica.

-P...- Rachel iba a disculparse pero no termino de hablar cuando se encontró con aquel rostro que le parecía casi angelical y que había estado buscando entre clases y pasillos desde el primer día de clases y aquella caída a la hora de la salida.

Quinn se sorprendió y esbozó una sonrisa amable, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas con un tanto de inefabilidad.

-Hola...- saludó la rubia sin borrar su sonrisa, que terminó por contagiar a Rachel

-Hola, tú-

-Lu... ¿qué vas a...- Spencer estaba por preguntar a su amiga que pediría puesto estaba prontas a ser atendidas, sin embargo detuvo su pregunta al reconocer a la chica con la que conversaba Lucy

-¡Rachel! Justo pensaba en buscarte al terminó de las clases... Para ya sabes... hablar sobre el comité del Baile de Navidad- indicó Spencer mientras regalaba una sonrisa sincera a la morena

-Oh, sí... claro, también estaba pensando al respecto. ¿Qué tal si desayunamos juntas y lo hablamos? Estoy segura que a Brittany no le importará-

-¿Qué vas a pedir Spencer?- preguntó una pelirroja mientras golpeaba el hombro de la susodicha, devolviendo la atención de las tres chicas a la fila de la comida

-Aquí- indicó Spencer mientras se sentaba en una mesa que ocupaba el fondo de la cafetería, a su vez otras seis chicas se sentaron en la misma mesa: Rachel frente a ella y Quinn a su lado.

-Bien, supongo que ya conocen a Romina, Emily y Jean ¿no Brittany y Rachel?- las aludidas asintieron mientras regalaban un par de sonrisas amables a las susodichas que hicieron recíproco el saludo -Pero no conocen a mi querida Lucy... aunque bueno creó que ya han tenido el gusto de cruzar palabras con ella. Así que oficialmente les presentó a Lucy Barnes- la rubia sonrió al escuchar aquel "Barnes", le hacía feliz que aunque Spencer no entendiera el porque usaba aquel apellido en lugar de Hotchner la presentará como Barnes; el apellido de soltera de su madre y el cuál había adoptado desde que se había integrado a la escuela y que muy pocos (entre ellos Spencer) conocían.

-Lucy, ellas son Rachel Luchesse y Brittany Gotti- las chicas estrecharon manos y después de eso las formalidades se disolvieron dejando un ambiente de cordialidad y compañerismo.

Spencer era la asistente de Rachel para organizar el Baile de Navidad que cada año se realizaba en la Secundaria, por eso se conocían y la verdad era que se llevaban muy bien. Rachel con todos era amigable y eso ayudaba a que el trabajo para Spencer fuera más ligero y ameno. Solían reunirse cada dos semanas desde Septiembre pero la fecha estaba pronta y algunos detalles no estaban listos así que era de esperarse que aprovecharan cada que se encontraban para poder hablar del asunto e intentar avanzar algo del trabajo.

Así que ellas dos se sumergieron en sus asuntos dejando de lado a sus amigas, por ello y ante la notable discrepancia de Quinn con las amigas de Spencer ante los temas relacionados con la música. Las dos rubias comenzaron a tener una conversación larga y tendida, en la que hablaron de mucho y nada pero también encontraron la razón del porque siendo ambas Seniors jamás hubiesen concordado en alguna clase: Quinn tomaba todas las clases en el modo Avanzado mientras que Rachel y Brittany llenaban su matrícula curricular con clases poco asociadas con las ciencias y apenas y entraban a matemáticas.

-Eres agradable Lucy... me caes muy bien- sentenció Brittany en tanto caminaban asía la puerta de salida de la cafetería -Deberías venir un día de estos con Rachel y conmigo a tomar un refresco ¿te parece?-

-Claro, porque no-

-Esta bien, entonces es un hecho ¿te parece mañana?-

-Mañana es perfecto...-

-Después de clases, esperanos en la entrada. Yo traigo automóvil así es más fácil movernos- Quinn asintió sonriendo mientras acomodaba las solapas de su chaqueta, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de la hora que era.

-Chicas me adelanto tengo una clase de Cálculo y Estadística en menos de dos minutos- fue la despedida de Quinn que ni bien puso un pie en el edificio correspondiente a las aulas, salió disparada asía su casillero para tomar sus respectivos cuadernos y dirigirse a su clase.

* * *

-Rubia hueca- saludó Santana que también estaba en los casilleros

-Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo- contestó Quinn mientras cerraba su casilleros

-Tu haz llegado en mi momento... ¿Recuerdas? Tu te pasas por aquí diez antes de la hora y yo justo a la hora-

-Vale, se me ha ido la hora... Ahora si no tienes algo más interesante que decir, lo cual en absoluto me sorprendería, me voy a mi clase-

-Oye, Hotchner... ¿quién es la chica con la que hablaste todo el almuerzo?- preguntó la española intentando sonar agradable e incluso amistosa

-¿Importa? ¿Ahora quién eres tú mi detective personal?- contestó impaciente la rubia encarando a Santana

-Aún no eres tan importante... rubia falsa... pero un amigo mío tiene la intensión de saberlo así que le hago un favor-

-Pues que tú amigo lo averigüe- Quinn se dio media vuelta y re-emprendió su andar rumbo a su clase, dejando a la española plantada a la mitad del pasillo con una respuesta en el aire.

* * *

Santana suspiró frustrada, esa chica si que la sacaba de quicio. Se dio media vuelta y caminó un par de casilleros más allá del suyo; allí un chico rebuscaba algo entre las cosas de su casillero o al menos eso parecía. La española sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al chico dejando una suave nalgada en el trasero del rubio.

-Ya oíste Sammy... la rubia no quiso darme información... Y en cierto punto, lamento decirlo pero tiene razón. Preguntale tú, con tu físico dudo que te dejé sin respuesta- Sam la miró un tanto incredulo mientras cerraba su casilleros

-Si claro, no viste que ese día intenté llamar su atención con la motocicleta y nada- contestó el rubio con un deje de decepción, Santana palmeo con suavidad su hombro mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sammuel Dellacroce, antes del día de San Valentín tendrás a esa chica en tus brazos y sino me dejo de llamar Santana Suazes- prometió la española con suma seguridad.


	9. Una amistad que evoluciona

**Una amistad que evoluciona**

Afuera nevaba, Finn llevaba observando con completa expectación el panorama que le ofrecían las calles blancas de New York. Siempre había amado esa estación del año y no podía negar que también amaba la época navideña: con el árbol, las cenas, la familia, las galletas, el chocolate, los regalos... ¡diablos! Los regalos. Faltaban escasos cinco días para la víspera de Navidad y él no había comprado el regalo para Rachel, decidido tomó su chaqueta y se levantó de la silla.

-¡Finn!- llamó un hombre desde algún punto del gran almacén que Tony Ducks tenia como guarida cerca del Brooklyn Navi Yard

-¿Señor Ducks?- contestó Finn mientras se levantaba de la caja en la que había estado sentado desde la mañana

-Ven aquí, hijo. Tenemos que hablar- Finn suspiró con resignación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, su visita a las tiendas tendría que esperar. Camino a paso decidido hasta aquella habitación que hacía de oficina del _don_ de la _familia_

Aquel "algo importante" le advirtió de la importancia de que el papá de su novia estuviera llamándole a su oficina, así que mientras caminaba hacia su suegro rememoró todas las acciones que había hecho en toda la semana puesto quería estar seguro de saber de que hablaba Tony cuando esté comenzará a reprenderlo.

-Allí está el flamante y apuesto novio de mi hija... ¡Y!... futuro hijo mío- Finn sonrío ante aquel saludo y entonces su repaso mental llegó a su fin. Aquel recibimiento no era el preámbulo de una reprimenda laboral, así que solo entró a la oficina y cerró tras de si la puerta.

-¿Para qué soy bueno señor Ducks?- cuestionó con curiosidad Finn mientras tomaba asiento frente a su interlocutor y jefe

-Finn, como bien sabes hoy tu padre se ha ido a arreglar algunos de nuestros asuntos en el occidente del país y puede que duré un par de meses allá. Sin embargo me he comprometido de cuidar de ti y tenerte a ralla- Finn sonrío con amabilidad mientras Tony le señalaba con su indice mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa -Pero bueno... eso no es por lo que te he hablado... Tengo un favor, pero más que un favor es un trabajo para ti...- Tony sacó de debajo de una pila de Libros Diario, un sobre amarillo y de esté un par de fotografías instantáneas; las cuales entregó al joven. Finn enseguida identificó a una de las personas de aquellas instantáneas: Lucy Barnes, la chica nueva de la Secundaria, también podría decir que era la nueva mejor amiga de su novia y por último la más reciente y peligrosa amenaza a su noviazgo.

Quinn y Rachel llevaban un par de semanas siendo amigas, pero desde el primer momento (aquel viernes en que Brittany le había invitado a beber algo en el New York Palace con ella y con toda la pandilla) ambas habían parecido congeniar muy bien. Tan bien, que a veces Finn se sentía desplazado e incluso olvidado. Finn sabía que era imposible que Rachel lo dejará por una chica, porque esas cosas no pasaban y sin embargo eso no le evitaba sentirse amenazado, pero eso no solo se debía al hecho de que Quinn pasará más horas con Rachel de las que él pasaba con ella en una semana, no, el sentirse amenazado también se debía a esa atracción que sentía hacia la rubia.

-Su nombre es Lucy Quinn Hotchner- indicó Tony al ver sus sospechas confirmadas, gracias a las facciones expresadas por Finn alver la fotografía de aquella rubia -Va a la secundaria con ustedes-

-Si, pero ese no es su nombre... Su nombre es Lucy, ahm...- Finn intentó recordar el apellido de la chica, pero sinceramente aquella vez que los había presentado Brittany, él había estado más atento en la mirada de la recién conocida que en aquella presentación -Lucy Barnes-

-Así que si que está enterada...- susurró Tony mientras se echaba atrás recargando por completo su espalda sobre su asiento

-¿De qué está enterada, señor?-

-Finn, esta chica es hija de un agente policíaco que me viene causando problemas desde hace años; le dí una advertencia y no obedeció... Y ahora, está aquí y cada día más cerca de nosotros... ¡es una maldita rata!- declaró con furia Tony mientras golpeaba el escritorio, estremeciendo en el camino a Finn

-Señor, ¿por qué nos interesa ella?-

-Porque esta chica se ha colado en la vida de Rach, lo cuál solo significa una cosa... Está buscando información- argumentó con mucha determinación Tony -Finn, necesito que la mantengas vigilada...-

-¿Quiere que la aparte de Rachie?-

-No...- Tony se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la ventana que se encontraba justo detrás de su escritorio -Después de todo, a los amigos hay que mantenerlos cerca y a los enemigos aún más-

* * *

Las clases acababan de llegar a su fin, era viernes y eso significaba una cosa "noche de fiesta", sin embargo la cercanía de la Navidad ofuscaba ese día y del grupo de seis chicos solo dos podían salir ese día: Lucy y Rachel. A pesar de que ambas eran cercanas, Brittany había decidido interceder solo para asegurarse de que su prima estaría fuera y no merodearía cerca de los planes de su padre y su tío, por ello había acudido a Lucy y le había pedido que mantuviera entretenida a la morena.

-Si quieres podemos ir a recorrer algunas calles y vemos escaparates...- sugirió Lucy mientras recargaba la espalda en uno de los casilleros, llevaba un par de minutos insistiendo a Rachel para que salieran juntas esa tarde

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy... Pero, solo porque eres tú terminaré por acceder; sin embargo, prefiero quedar en el Palace que ir a caminar con este frío infernal- declaró la morena mientras cerraba su casillero y sonreía a su interlocutora

-Me parece perfecto... Entonces, ¿pasó por ti?-

-Mejor te veo allí- contestó Rachel, en tanto Lucy le abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar primero

-¿A las seis?- preguntó la rubia en tanto se bajaba las mangas de su chaqueta en busca de mayor protección contra el frío

-Si, a las seis- afirmó la morena con una media sonrisa, mientras frotaba sus brazos en busca de un poco más de calor

-¿Frío?-

-Solo un poco... no han de tardar en pasar Finn o Britts- argumentó Rachel intentando tranquilizar a su rubia acompañante, sin embargo Lucy sabía que aquel delgado suéter que llevaba la morena apenas y la cubría un poco; por ello, no dudo en quitarse su gabardina y ponerla sobre los hombros de Rachel

-¿Mejor?-

-Lucy... No debiste... No deberías-

-Igual- la rubia se encogió de hombros -Ya lo he hecho-

-Odio que hagas esto... no soy tan indefensa como parezco- susurró entre dientes Rachel un tanto molesta

-Lo sé... pero eso no significa que seas inmune a las enfermedades ¿cierto?- contraatacó Lucy mientras se paraba frente a su amiga, teniéndola justo enfrente tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que la viera a los ojos -Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco pero no por ello, debes negarme que de cuando en cuando te cuide ¿si?- Rachel sonrió mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, algo que solía pasarle muy a menudo últimamente y más cuando Lucy le miraba directamente a los ojos; justo como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Rachel!- gritó Finn desde su automóvil, las chicas se separaron de golpe y Rachel rogó porque aquel rubor no fuera notable.

-Voy cariño- contestó la morena regalandole una dulce sonrisa a su novio

-Su carruaje ha llegado, princesa...- indicó con un poco de saña Lucy, ganándose un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de la morena

-Entonces, te veo hoy a las seis ¿no?- Lucy solo asintió, Rachel sonrío a modo de despedida y emprendió su camino hasta el automóvil de su novio; el cual se encontraba un par de metros de distancia. Cuando la morena estuvo a punto de llegar a donde su novio, pareció recordar algo y volvió corriendo a donde la rubia aún estaba

-Gracias por el abrigo, supongo que puedo quedármelo ¿no?- articuló la morena justo antes de acercarse a la rubia para dejarle un tibio dulce beso en la mejilla, logrando que la rubia soltara una ligera sonrisa y sin permitirle que respondiera volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde Finn

-¿Te llevamos Lucy?- preguntó amablemente Finn justo cuando Rachel ya estaba dentro de su automóvil

-No, ya he cambiado mis llantas... Traje mi automóvil. Pero gracias Finn-

-Todo un placer, Lucy. Y cuando quieras solo pídelo ¿si?- la rubia asintió -¡Nos vemos!- se despidió el chico mientras arrancaba su automóvil y en tanto Rachel agitaba la mano a modo de despedida de su amiga

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

El reloj parecía ir más lento que de costumbre, Rchel llevaba esperando porque dieran las seis desde las tres de la tarde. Al principio no le había hecho mucha ilusión salir sola con Lucy, pero la verdad era que contrario a lo que llegaba a admitir desde que había conocido a esa rubia cierta tentasión la mantenía al borde de la butaca; siempre quería estar cerca de ella, saber más de ella... poco a poco las cosas que conseguía de la chica parecían menos e insuficientes. Rachel no sabía porque se sentía así, a veces no le causaba mucha gracia estar en esa posición e incluso sentía que engañaba en cierto punto a Finn. Pero la morena no podía hacer nada por evitar sentirse en ese modo, era como si Lucy fuera un imán para ella y para sus sentidos y sin embargo luchaba por mantenerse lo más a ralla posible.

-¿Saldrás?- preguntó Finn, quien se había quedado en casa de la morena desde la salida de la escuela. Desde la puerta veía a su novia, quién se peinaba frente al espejo

-Si... algo así. Solo iré con unas amigas a tomar un café- contestó Rachel, ni siquiera sabía porque le mentía a su novio pero lo estaba haciendo y eso le causo cierta molestia que no pudo comprender del todo

-¿Unas amigas?- Finn, recargado en el marco de la puerta se cruzó de brazos y miró un tanto incrédulo a su novia -¿Desde cuándo tu explicación de salida es "unas amigas"?- cuestionó el chico mientras puntualizaba la frase con un encomillado hecho con sus manos

-Desde no sé... Vamos Finn, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?- Rachel sabía que lo que hacía estaba siendo fuera de lugar, incluso de la ideología bajo la cual su relación se basaba. Pero en cierto modo, su salida a solas con Lucy era algo tan importante que quería guardarse ese secreto para ella misma sin compartirlo ni siquiera con la misma Brittany.

Finn suspiró, no es que no le tuviera confianza a Rachel solo quería hacer su trabajo bien. Además Rachel comenzaba a comportarse de formas extrañas y eso a veces lo mantenía maníaco con el tema de lo que hacía la morena mientras el no estaba cerca.

-Te tengo confianza... Anda, ve y disfruta de esta tarde después de todo es viernes ¿cierto?; te veré mañana ¿no?- Rachel asintió y Finn sonrío mientras se acercaba a su novia, la tomó de la cintura y después la besó con absoluta pasión. Cuando se separaron volvió a sonreír y sin más dejó un beso en la frente de su novia -Te quiero, no lo olvides- susurró mientras salía de la habitación de la morena

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucy, estaba lista para salir. Su padre aún no volvía del trabajo, así que escribía una nota que dejaría pegada en el refrigerador, sin embargo le estaba costando hacer su cometido; había escrito cuatro veces aquella nota: primero había escrito un corto "He ido a la cafetería, vuelvo pronto", pero eso le sonaba muy simplón para lo que realmente significaba aquella salida y fue por eso que la segunda vez escribió un "Estoy en una cita... vuelvo pronto. Un beso" y eso le sonó demasiado exagerado ¿qué era eso de "estar en una cita"? Mientras pensaba que escribir en la nota, algo que le estaba pareciendo estúpidamente innecesario se vio en el espejo que ocupaba parte del comedor y notó que si aquel hecho puntual de que no iría a una cita era cierta, entonces debía cambiarse a algo más casual. Así que sin más, solo escribió un "Vuelvo antes de las diez. Te quiero", lo pegó en el refrigerador y subió de nuevo a su habitación para buscar un nuevo atuendo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rachel esperaba en la cafetería, impaciente golpeteaba la mesa con sus dedos. Llevaba quince minutos allí y de Lucy, ni sus luces. Suspiró un tanto frustrada, quizá toda esa euforia no había sido tan buena del todo, quizá aquel beso en la mejilla que le había dado después de la escuela la había hecho sentirse incomoda y le había orillado a no ir a la cita. ¿Cita? ¿Por qué esa palabra le sonaba tan importante? ¿Estaba en una cita? Rachel, volvió a reprimirse mentalmente, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas hasta un punto de hacer sonar todo tan maníaco.

-¿Puedo obtener su orden?- preguntó la mesera por segunda vez desde que Rachel había llegado, la morena lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta pero no vio a ninguna rubia entrar, suspiró resignada y decidió que solo pediría un café y se iría a casa.

-Un americano descafeinado y una dona- contestó Rachel desganada dejándose caer en la mesa

_Debí de haberme ido en cuanto vi que no estaba, ¿desde cuándo Luchesse Rachel espera a alguien? No he esperado ni una sola vez ni a Britts ni a Finn... ¿por qué debería esperar por una chica que prácticamente es una desconocida para mi?_

-¿Aburrida?- preguntó una dulce voz, que hizo levantar enseguida a la morena

-¡Hola!- exclamó Rachel, provocando cierta expectación en la rubia que no se podía creer aquel acento tan animado que había usado la morena para saludarla

-Hola... ¿qué tal vas?- Lucy se sentó frente a la morena, Rachel sonreía y la rubia devolvió el gesto una vez estuvo sentada

-Ya he ordenado... Lo siento...- se disculpó Rachel al ver a la mesera venir con su ordenado

-No te preocupes, siempre podemos compartir ¿no?-

Las chicas compartieron esa taza de café y también la siguiente y la siguiente, así las tazas de las seis veces que había pedido la misma bebida siempre llevaban marcado un doble labial.

-Se vé un tanto curioso ¿no?- dijo la rubia después de haberse quedado en la mesa esperando a que la morena volviera del baño

-¿El qué?-

-Es curiosa la manera en que tu labial rosa y mi labial rojo se ven en la orilla de la taza- argumentó Lucy mientras señalaba el utensilio, Rachel lo observó y después con una media sonrisa decidió tomar una servilleta de las que habían sobre la mesa

-Hagamoslo de nuevo...-

-Si claro, cuando quieras podríamos repetir esta salida- contestó Lucy con una sonrisa amable, pero la pequeña carcajada que dejó salir su morena acompañante la hizo saber que algo no estaba como ella lo creía -¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo no hablaba de "la salida" estaba hablando de lo que hay en la orilla de la taza- indicó Rachel, Lucy sonrío un tanto avergonzada por no estar poniendo atención

-¡Oh, vaya!- respondió la rubia mientras miraba a Rachel acercar a sus labios una servilleta

-Ahora tú- señaló la morena entregándole aquella servilleta donde ya estaba impregnada la marca de su labial color rosa pálido. Lucy repitió la acción de Rachel y enseguida la aparto, la morena tendió su mano a modo de petición y la rubia le entregó la servilleta sin más. Entonces, Rachel tomó una pluma y escribió la fecha

-Toma, así recordarás el día que tu y yo comenzamos oficialmente a ser las mejores amigas del mundo- Lucy sonrió, a veces sentía que Rachel estaba obsesionada con la amistad y el valor de esta, sin embargo en cierto punto se sintió satisfecha porque supo que desde ese día las cosas cambiarían y lo harían para mejor.

-Nunca lo olvidaré-

-Más te vale Barnes, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio que te estoy dando- comentó en tono amenazador Rachel, arrancando una nueva sonrisa por parte de la rubia

* * *

_**¿Qué hay de nuevo? Hola a todo aquel que este al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo esto. Espero que sigan por aquí ¿saben? Además me gustaría recordarles que los Reviews son importantes tanto para mí como para ustedes, si para su parecer esto va de alguna forma mal... bueno, no estaría mal que me lo dijeran. Si por el contrario, bueno ya saben tienen alguna felicitación o algo por el estilo; bien, pues tampoco me caen tan mal ¿no?**_

_**En fin, solo quería saludarles y agradecerles que lean. Así que bueno pues ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y espero leerlos por allí, sí ya saben en los Reviews.**_


	10. Regalos y sentimientos navideños

**Regalos y sentimientos navideños  
**

Por fin, el calendario marcaba 23 de Diciembre. Esa mañana, era fría como se esperaba de una mañana en New York durante Invierno; afuera, las calles estaban completa y absolutamente blancas pero ya había un par de maquinas limpiadoras de nieve despejando las calles de la Gran Manzana. La fiesta de Navidad de la Secundaria Pública de New York había dejado estragos en los chicos que acudían allí a clases, sin embargo todos tenían clases ese día y eso les impediría quedarse en cama hasta tarde como ellos deseaban hacer.

Rachel se levantó como de costumbre 10 minutos antes de las seis de la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hasta un escritorio que ocupaba una de las esquinas de su habitación, sonrío de medio lado y tomó aquella caja que ya estaba decorada con papel de regalo y un gran moño rojo con motivos de besos. Ese era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno y también ese día se llevaba a cabo la entrega de regalos del "amigo secreto" que era una tradición de la Secundaria. La morena tomó una pequeña tarjeta y en ella escribió en una fina caligrafía _"Lo siento, pero no puedo regresarte la tuya. Toma esta a modo de intercambio. Además encontrarás un ejemplar de ese libro que tanto te hipnotizó el otro día que salimos, así que yo fui "la obsesiva capitalista que se cree culta por comprar un libro que solo tendrá en su estante y jamás leerá". Espero que tu sí lo leas. Felices fiestas, tu amiga Rachel L." _Al finalizar aquella nota, metió la tarjeta en un sobre blanco y finalmente lo puso encima de la envoltura de la caja, suspiró aliviada y finalmente entró al baño para realizar su rutina matutina.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucy caminaba hasta su casillero mientras tarareaba un villancico que había oído caminó a la escuela en el auto de su padre. Entre sus manos un sobre, considerablemente grande, llamaba la atención de todos cuantos notaban aquel presente. La rubia, sin notar eso se preguntaba como sería la mejor forma de entregar su regalo: podía hacerlo discretamente, metiendo aquel vinilo en el casillero de su dueña sin que esta se diera cuenta; o podía hacer la entrega de forma tradicional, una hora antes del final de clases y cuando el director les indicara por los megáfonos que podían ir y hacer entrega de sus regalos para su amigo secreto. La rubia se molestó por primera vez en el día ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas a algo tan insignificante como aquello?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Chicos, la hora de la entrega del amigo secreto ha llegado. Así que les pediré que invadan los pasillos y busquen aquel que es su respectivo amigo secreto- indicó la voz ronca del director de la escuela.

Los chicos comenzaron a alborotarse, aquel anuncio era también el indicio que las vacaciones no habían hecho más que comenzar. Los alumnos no terminaron ni bien de oír aquella instrucción cuando los pasillos estaban atisbados de gente que iba y venía entre un ambiente eufórico y divertido.

Lucy tomó sus cosas y se enganchó su mochila en los hombros, se colgó la bufanda al cuello y salió sin más asía los pasillos. Sobre ella, en el piso de arriba una escena similar era vivida por Rachel; quién acababa de discutir con Finn puesto él le había regalado, como presente de Navidad, una caja de terciopelo roja con una llave que pertenecía a un hotel que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Ya hemos hablado de esto Finn!- le gritó enojada la morena mientras le tiraba al pecho aquella caja -Muchas gracias por la intención pero no recibiré tu regalo- fue la despedida que dio Rachel al chico, para después salir al pasillo y bajar corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la parte de los casilleros. Cuando estuvo en la planta baja del edificio, se encontró con su prima que seguramente venía de su Clase de Cocina; sin embargo, no sé detuvo a hablar con ella y solo le dijo que la vería en la tarde.

Rachel, siguió caminando entre todo el tumulto de chicos que iban y venían por los pasillos. Se asomó al salón donde impartían Química Avanzada, pero allí ninguna rubia estaba. Después caminó rumbo al casillero que pertenecía a Lucy, pero allí tampoco estaba ella. Estaba por darse por vencida, quizá lo mejor era entregarle su regalo después, sin embargo mientras caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento pudo reconocer aquel gorro de lana roja y aceleró el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy buscaba entre las multitudes eufóricas a su morena amiga, la verdad es que no la había visto esa mañana y por ello no estaba segura que color de ropa buscar. El que Rachel fuera de baja estatura, tampoco le ayudaba demasiado.

Un golpecito en su hombro llamó su atención, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con aquella chica que estaba buscando desde su salida de clases. Rachel sonreía como siempre, algo que transmitía cierta alegría a Lucy.

-¿Qué hay?- saludó la rubia, pero Rachel solo negó con una cabezada y sin más le entregó una caja considerablemente grande

-Me he encontrado con tu amigo secreto en el camino... Y me ha pedido que te lo entregué- comentó Rachel arrancando de la rubia una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? Mira que curioso porque yo también me he encontrado con el tuyo y bueno... Me ha dado esto- Lucy sacó de su mochila el vinilo que había comprado hacia una semana en la tienda de discos

-No me lo puedo creer ¿enserio?- Rachel acaba de destapar su regalo, encontrándose de frente con aquel vinilo que nadie sabía deseaba tener: Help! de The Beatles. Lucy solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía que esperar por parte de la morena cuando había comprado aquel disco. La verdad era que hacia una semana atrás (justo el día que había descubierto que Rachel iba a ser a quién diera su regalo como amiga secreta) durante el camino a la biblioteca donde habían ido juntas a hacer tarea junto con Brittany, Lucy había podido ver a Rachel tararear algunas canciones que sonaban en el radio del automóvil de la rubia y estas habían sido en su mayoría parte de aquel casette que la rubia había grabado con canciones de su grupo favorito, que sin duda alguna eran de The Beatles. Desde ese día había ido a comprar aquel vinilo que sin más decidió regalar a Rachel, no sabía como lo tomaría la morena ya que ella solía oír solo música de Barbra Starisand y una vez cada tanto escuchaba algún grupo de los que Finn ponía en el radio de su automóvil. En sí, Lucy no tenía ningún indicio más que aquella pequeña vista en su espejo retrovisor de Rachel sentada en el asiento trasero tarareando Help!, y sin embargo se había arriesgado ya que si Rachel no gustaba del todo de esa banda al menos tendría un poco de variedad entre su colección discográfica y de paso la rubia se ganaba un espacio en una memoria imborrable con sello de un vinilo que siempre estaría entre las cosas de la morena.

-No sé si te gusten... pero...- Lucy comenzaba a justificar aquel presente, necesitaba hacerle saber a su amiga que si no le gustaba podía escoger uno y ella lo compraría en recompensa

-Me encanta- agradeció la morena y sin más se colgó al cuello de la rubia regalandole un efusivo abrazo.

-Me alegra- fue lo único que dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de ese abrazo que de una manera tan extraña y tan agradable le estaba llenando de calor y le hacía sentir completa

Rachel y Lucy caminaban una al lado de la otra rumbo a la salida de la escuela, aún los pasillos estaban llenos por chicos que iban y venían con sus regalos, algunos ya recibidos y otros aún sin entregar.

-Chicos, esperó que tengan unas felices fiestas y recuerden que las clases comienzan el tres de enero. Hasta entonces, atentamente su director Patrick Davies- el revuelo en los pasillos, fue aún mayor todos gritaban y se abrazaban entre sí

-Supongo que eso es todo ¿no? Al menos por este año- declaró la rubia mientras abría la puerta y permitía que su acompañante saliera primero

-Al menos por este año...- repitió Rachel con una sonrisa amable en el rostro

-Si, bueno. Lo hemos logrado, ya solo queda medio curso- comentó entusiasmada Lucy, sin embargo Rachel no lo tomó tan bien

-Solo medio curso... Eso es muy poco ¿no?-

-Supongo, pero es justo lo que todos queremos. Es decir, irnos de la secundaria y comenzar a ya sabes... Ser adultos, chicos grandes de verdad- Lucy parecía completamente emocionada con el futuro, algo que Rachel temía o más bien algo a lo que deseaba rehuir un poco más de lo necesario

-Supongo- contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros

De pronto una chica castaña apareció en escena y en cuanto reconoció al par de amigas detuvo su apretado paso que parecía llevarla hacia el estacionamiento.

-Hola chicas- saludó Spencer con una gran sonrisas

-¿Qué hay Spencer?-

-Hola Spencie- saludó la rubia mientras se alborotaba el cabello nerviosa.

Ella y Spencer hacia un par de semanas que no hablaban tan seguido, desde que la castaña le había presentado a Brittany las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Lucy había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con Rachel Brittany, Finn y otro par de chicos; y de a poco dejó de lado a Spencer y el resto de chicas, sin embargo ella y la castaña seguían conversando de cuando en cuando y también seguían viéndose durante las reuniones del Decatlón Académico.

-Espero que pasen unas felices fiestas- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa sincera -Supongo que te veré en la fiesta que la señorita Smiths organizó para esta tarde ¿no, Lucy?- la rubia negó con una sonrisa culpable – Bueno, supongo que tendrás tus razones aunque si te soy sincera esperaba que fueras- la castaña se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignada, para después dirigirse a la morena -A ti Rachel, bueno te veré hasta el regreso. Así que diviértete y dale mis saludos a tu prima-

-Gracias, Spencer. Gracias, enserio... te tengo que agradecer que me hayas presentado a Lucy. Ha sido lo mejor que hiciste por mi este año, así que esperaba que lo supieras- Spencer sonrío y asintió

-Spencie, diviértete ¿vale?- pidió la rubia con un poco de culpabilidad en su voz

-¿Tú lo harás?- preguntó la castaña un tanto curiosa

-Por supuesto que lo haré, viajaré a Londres con mi tía y visitaré una Universidad allí. Pero antes de eso, hoy salgo a Boston para pasar las Navidades con mi familia, por eso no te podré ver hoy. Disculpame, pero te prometo que cuando vuelva te buscó y quedamos para recompensarte ¿vale?- la castaña asintió sonriendo, después de eso Lucy se acercó y la abrazo para después despeinarla cariñosamente.

-En ese caso, diviértete Luki- fue lo último que dijo la castaña puesto pronto un automóvil se aparcó frente al trío de chicas y sonó la bocina para llamar la atención de la castaña, quién sin más se despidió y salió corriendo en dirección al automóvil dejando así de nuevo a solas a Lucy y Rachel.

-Así que ese es tu plan de navidades- comentó Rachel para cortar el silencio que había quedado después de la conversación con Spencer

-Si, ese es mi plan... ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-No lo sé- Rachel se encogió de hombros -Supongo que como siempre habrá una cena con todos los trabajadores de mi papá y ya sabes, también vendrán la familia de Finn, mi tío Carlo y Britts-

-Suena... muy familiar-

-Si, eso supongo- Lucy rió un poco mientras detenía su caminar y se plantaba frente a la morena

-No pareces muy entusiasmada-

-Pretendía invitarte, pero supongo que se quedará en eso... En un pretendía- comentó la morena soltando un ligero suspiro de resignación

-Lo siento, me encantaría ir...-

-No tienes porque justificarte. También tienes tu vida y tus asuntos-

-Me gustaría ir en serio, pero allí estarán ya sabes Finn y Britts... seguro ni te haré falta, con ellos siempre ha sido suficiente. Volveré pronto y nos veremos y si quieres celebramos juntas otra cosa... Quizá el inicio de clases- Rachel hizo un puchero de disgusto -Si, bueno... Esa ha sido mi peor idea- la morena comenzó a reír

-Me gustaría más que tu estuvieras allí a que esté allí Finn- declaró Rachel provocando que Quinn se sorprendiera y alzará una ceja en el acto

-Eso... Bueno, no deberías de decir eso... Seguro que si lo oye Finn se sentirá mal, además él es tu novio y yo solo soy tu amiga-

-Me importa poco lo que sienta él- contestó molesta Rachel empujando fuera de su camino a la rubia, dejándola parada allí en la acera mientras ella se alejaba de allí. Sin embargo, Lucy reaccionó pronto y salió corriendo tras de ella y no fue sino hasta un par de metros después que pudo alcanzarla; tomándola de la mano la hizo detenerse y en el acto la volteo para que le diera la cara.

-Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Finn no quizá poner tu cinta grabada de Barbra? ¿Acaso se río de alguno de tus dibujos? ¿No quiso ponerse el suéter que le regalaste?- Rachel negó con una cabezada a cada una de las declaraciones hechas por la rubia

-Eso es comprensible... Siendo sinceras soy mala dibujando, a veces canso con Barbra y mis gustos en cuanto a suéteres de hombre es pésimo-

-A mi me gustan- respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, logrando que Rachel cambiara su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa

-Y allí vas otra vez- susurró Rachel, sin embargo la rubia escuchó

-¿Voy otra vez a qué?-

-A ser adorable y atenta conmigo- contestó la morena como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Soy así?- la morena asintió -Bueno, nunca me había dado cuenta... y eso ¿está mal?-

-No, bueno... No estaría mal, sino fuera porque a veces lo eres muy seguido y me comienzo a acostumbrar a eso... a ese trato, el trato que tú me das- contestó la morena un tanto apenada por admitir aquello en voz alta

-Supongo que debería de dejar de hacerlo ¿no?-

-No tienes porque... No es nada malo, solo que a veces me... Bueno, eso es insignificante; solo no lo dejes de hacer a mi no me incomoda-

-¿A veces qué, Rachel?-preguntó la rubia un tanto curiosa por aquella frase que la morena había dejado al aire

-No es importante que sepas eso... Solo no dejes de hacerlo ¿vale?- Rachel parecía un tanto nerviosa ante los ojos de Lucy, la rubia estaba un tanto intrigada por aquel misterio que la morena no quería resolver

-Claro que es importante... ¿No se supone que deberías de tenerme confianza? Pensé que ya habíamos dejado la desconfianza fuera, pensé que realmente eramos amigas-

-Vamos Lucy, no me hagas sentir mal... Solo no es importante y claro que te tengo confianza solo que esto no es importante que lo sepas-

-Rachel, no se trata del nivel de importancia que tu le des... Porque para mi todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es importante, eres una gran amiga, una muy valiosa amiga y quiero que esta amistad duré por mucho tiempo pero si tú no pones de tu parte supongo que no hay mucho que hacer- dijó la rubia resignada poniendo un puchero que hizo sentir culpable a Rachel, quién comenzó a rascarse la cabeza sin saber como salir de aquel enredo

-Lucy, deja de hacerme sentir culpable... Ya tengo mucho de eso con Finn...-

-Lo siento, pero es que es tu culpa Luchesse. Deberías ser sincera conmigo, es todo lo que te pido- recriminó la rubia en un evidente tono de enfado -Anda dime... dime... dime... dime... dime...- Lucy había tomado su típica actitud infantil que usaba para conseguir aquello que parecía jamás conseguiría un truco que ya conocía la morena, quién estaba decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer

De pronto la bocina del deportivo de Brittany sonó llamando la atención de las chicas que enseguida voltearon a ver a la rubia.

-Rachel, Finn me ha pedido que te lleve... ¿Estás lista?- Brittany lucía un tanto sonrojada, algo que llamó enseguida la atención de Rachel pero la morena decidió dejar ese asunto para la privacidad que siempre había entre ella y su primavera

-Algo así- contestó de mala gana, la morena que estaba molesta de que Finn se hubiese tomado la libertad de mandar a Brittany para que la llevara a casa

-Bien, supongo que me quedó con la duda ¿no?- increpó la rubia con una ceja en alto mientras lanzaba una intensa mirada a la morena

-Oh, vamos... Olvidalo Lucy, es Navidad ¡ve y disfrutala!-

-Eso haré. Así que en fin, espero que arregles las cosas con Finn ustedes siempre lo hacen- después de aquello Quinn se acercó y abrazó a la morena, entregándose en el abrazo más largo que se habían dado a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose

-Oh, vamos... No es como sino se volvieran a ver otra vez- dijo Brittany interrumpiendo el abrazo, mientras se acercaba caminando a donde aquella escena se llevaba a cabo

-Brittany Gotti... Deja de interrumpir mis momentos importantes, maldita rubia- recriminó Rachel una vez que estuvo libre del abrazo de la rubia

-Huy... perdón, si quieren las dejó solas para que se despidan de beso y todo el asunto-

-¡NO!- Lucy y Rachel contestaron al unísono un tanto exaltadas ante la sugerencia de Brittany, que en seguida supo que aquello estaba un tanto raro pero lo dejo pasar por desapercibido

-Ok... Bueno, Lucy felices fiestas- Brittany abrazó a Lucy por unos segundos y durante estos pudo ver como Rachel le miraba un tanto ¿enojada? La verdad era que la rubia no se creía las acciones de su prima, que parecía haber sacado del cajón aquel sentimiento de posesividad que Rachel jamás había tenido.

-Gracias Britts. Lo mismo te deseo, espero que disfrutes de la fiesta... Rachel me contó que celebran juntas así que diviértete molestando a tu prima-

-Lo haré en tu honor- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa

-Bueno, creó que yo también me voy... Aún no terminó con lo del equipaje y mi padre llegará por mi a las seis. En fin, las dejó ¿vale?- Lucy se despidió y caminó en la misma dirección que había estado caminando junto con Rachel todo ese rato desde su salida del edificio escolar.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Rachel?- preguntó Brittany a su prima una vez estuvieron solas

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A tu actitud, eres más posesiva con Lucy que con tu novio-

-Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay... Yo no soy posesiva con nadie-

-Si tu lo dices, andando que tengo hambre y quiero llegar a comer galletas de esas que la señora Hadley estaba cocinando esta mañana cuando pasé por ti- agregó Brittany dando por terminada aquella conversación

Brittany comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, pero Rachel se quedó unos segundos más viendo a lo lejos a Lucy subir a su automóvil. Sonrió y de manera inconsciente apretó contra su pecho aquel vinilo que le había regalado.

_La verdad es mi querida Lucy que tus atenciones tan amables están comenzando a confundirme y no sé porque en el fondo quisiera terminar con Finn solo por ti. ¿Acaso estoy enloqueciendo?_


	11. Aprovechar

**Aprovechar**

El timbre de clases había dado fin a la hora del desayuno, los chicos volvían a sus salones para seguir con la jornada que acabaría como siempre a las dos. Brittany caminaba a paso acelerado a la clase de Español, detrás había dejado a Rachel quién se había atrasado por extender más aquella plática sobre un evento de rock al que acudiría Lucy ese fin de semana. La rubia sabía que si no llegaba a tiempo tendría una amonestación más y con ello la mandarían derechito a detención , algo que no se podía permitir, al menos no esa semana en la que su padre la había dejado a cargo de todo mientras él se iba a arreglar unos negocios a Italia.

-Señorita Gotti, vaya... al fin nos hace el honor de deleitarnos con su presencia-

Brittany había entrado con confianza después de mirar por la ventana de la puerta y no encontrarse con la figura de aquel hombre alto y corpulento de barba pelirroja, quién era el señor Harris su profesor de Español. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Harris estuviera justo al lado de la puerta donde no se le podía ver, esperando por los chicos que llegarían tarde a su clase.

-Señor Harris, solo he estado ausente la semana pasada- se justificó la rubia intentando defender un poco de su orgullo

-Vaya pero si ni he notado ese hecho puntual... Sus ausencias presenciales pasan desapercibidas, gracias a la ausencia notoria que tiene usted aún cuando esté dentro de este salón. ¿No cree señorita Gotti?- la rubia estaba completamente sonrojada por la vergüenza de ser expuesta frente a todos sus compañeros, el profesor por su parte se acomodo los lentes en el puente de la nariz y después comenzó a caminar rumbo a su escritorio

-Y entonces las chicas estás comenzaron a llorar de vergüenza...- la voz de la española resonó por todo el salón, detrás de ella la risa burlona de un chico rubio terminó por completar aquel cuadro de interrupción

-Vaya... vaya... vaya. Si es la señorita Suazes en compañía de su fiel faldero Sammuel ¿como estuvo su desayuno señorita?-

-A decir verdad, señor Harris los panqueques estaban muy fríos y no le recomiendo que pruebe el café del comedor... está horrible- contestó la española en tono de broma, mientras Sam le jaloneaba del brazo intentando hacerla callar

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Santana. Mientras tanto tú tendrás cuenta que esta semana estarás todas las tardes en detención- el profesor terminó de firmar aquella pequeña nota y se la tendió a la española. Mientras tanto Brittany, dando por concluido el regaño que le había dado el señor Harris, se comenzó a dirigir a su asiento.

-Y usted señorita Gotti le hará compañía- el profesor caminó hasta donde Brittany había detenido sus pasos y le entregó una nota similar a la de la española, le sonrío y le dió una palmadita en el hombro para volver sobre sus pasos y reanudar la clase

-Pero señor Harris... esta semana no puedo ¿podemos dejarlo para la próxima semana?- Harris rió burlonamente y se dió media vuelta para encarar a la rubia

-Señorita Gotti, ¿qué le parece dejar este curso de Español para el siguiente ciclo escolar?- el resto de la clase rió

-Vaya amiga... estás frita- susurró Santana por lo bajo, pero Brittany pudo oírlo y enseguida le lanzó una mirada retadora a la española; mirada, que por supuesto Santana contestó.

-Claro, tanto como lo está tu padre en España ¿no? Escuché que están por sacarlo del mando- comentó con cizaña la rubia mientras sonreía de medio lado intentando provocar a Santana

-Mira rubia... no tienes idea de con quién te metes... Y a mi padre nadie lo destituirá...- Santana estaba por emprender su camino para acercarse a la rubia, pero Sam la detuvo tomándola por uno de los brazos

-Vale, las chicas se han puesto intensas... Pero como se qué son tal para cuál y han añadido diez minutos más de espectáculo a mi clase les daré una semana de trabajo voluntario... Juntas... Y ahora a sentarse señoritas que ya he perdido mucha clase por su causa- la clase volvió su atención a sus libros de actividades e intentó no llamar más la atención para evitar ser parte de aquella oleada de castigos impuestos por el profesor.

Sam suspiró aliviado mientras apartaba una silla de la mesa para Santana y después se sentaba en la suya justo en la misma mesa. Sin embargo, su sonrisa triunfante y relajada pronto se borró, cuando el señor Harris se dio la vuelta y le sonrío de medio lado con un tanto de desdén.

-Y usted señor Sammuel, no irá a detención solo porque sé que eso sería una recompensa para la señorita Suazes con usted allí no sufrirá sino se divertirá. Por tanto, usted se quedará las próximas seis sesiones y me ayudará a limpiar el aula y hacer otras actividades ¿entendido?-

-Si, señor- contestó el rubio resignado mientras Santana le palmeaba la espalda delicadamente

-Lo siento- susurró la española

-No hay nada que sentir- contestó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras estrechaba la mano que su amiga tenía sobre la mesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase había terminado, los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón y así de a poco este empezó a quedar vacío. El señor Harris alzó la vista y justo allí en la esquina derecha del salón estaban una detrás de la otra; las alumnas que justo necesitaba.

-Señoritas Gotti y Suazes, vengan aquí por favor- las susodichas asintieron y caminaron hasta el escritorio del profesor, quién al tenerlas enfrente se sentó bien en su silla y se acomodó la corbata

-Señor Harris... enserio necesito ...-

-Cállese señorita Gotti, ya le he perdonado un sin fin de veces no solo hoy sino también en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí- la rubia retrocedió un paso, el profesor parecía realmente furioso y era de esperarse después de todo Brittany tampoco era un ángel de dios

-Bien, aquí están sus pases provisionales. Su trabajo será ayudar con el acomodo de los libros en la biblioteca de la escuela. Al termino de la semana ustedes tendrán que haber estado 24 horas sirviendo allí. Ahora retírense- las chicas asintieron y salieron del salón, afuera Sam esperaba a su amiga recargado en la pared mientras veía ir y venir a los chicos en los pasillos.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó una vez tuvo a Santana de frente

-Una semana en la biblioteca ¿te parece bien?- comentó la española mientras resoplaba con enfado y le mostraba a su amigo aquel pase que el profesor le había dado, en el cual se marcaba el motivo de sus visitas a la biblioteca así como las horas que debía completar

-Vaya... como lo siento- aseguró el rubio un tanto acongojado por la desgracia de su amiga

-No, de hecho tú mi muy querido Sammy no tienes nada que lamentar... Tu serás el ganador en todo esto... Puesto he decidido aprovechar esta situación para convivir con la rubia y de paso amistarme con ella, para después presentártela- Santana le guiñó el ojo al rubio quién sonrío optimista, después de todo las cosas siempre pasan por algo.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Quisiera comentarles que como podrán notar los capítulos 9 y 10 solo se centran en la relación Faberry, bien pues los capítulos 11, 12 y quizá el 13 serán absolutamente Brittana. Este será el modo en que iré narrando desde ahora las evoluciones en ambas parejas, hasta llegar al punto cúspide de esta historia; donde ya entrelazaré las dos historias. Así que por el momento tendrán que acostumbrarse a leer un par de capítulos Faberry y un par de capítulos Brittana. _**

**_Sin más me despido. No sin antes, agradecer los Reviews y su apoyo al seguir visitando este Fic. _**

**_¡Hasta la vista!_**


End file.
